The Perfect Vacation
by BLAYNK
Summary: The flock have come to Canada! faxness! Can not think of summary right now but please read anyways! rated M for language. Abandoned.
1. Chapter 1

We were flying over New York and it was beautiful day out. Last time we were here it didn't go so well. Also last time we were here I got the Max card. (credit card).

_Go to Toronto. Stop there for the night. _The voice said. Also last time I got a voice. Say Hi voice. _Hi. So actually what I meant was go to Toronto for a few days._

What a pleasure. Not. WHY?

_Because Maximum. Just because. _"Why?!" I screamed. _Just because. _"Just. Because. Why?!" I screeched again.

"Are you like okay Max because you were like screaming." Nudge looked at me. "I'm hungry." She looked innocently at me. Of course she's hungry.

"I'm fine. Just the stupid voice. We are going to Toronto then we can stop. Okay?" she nodded at me. "Stupid voice." I mumbled under my breath. WHY?!

_Silence._ Of course you're not there you stupid idiot dolt. _I am clearly not a dolt. And just because._Hmph. Fine we'll go to Toronto.

* * *

We got to Toronto and I decided to stay at the Radisson. _NO! I did! _Because it looked nice. We walked inside and I went up to the counter and Fang silently followed.

"Hello. How may I help you?" She said looking at me… Until she noticed Fang who was staring at me.

"Hi." I said in a tight voice. Stop staring girlly or you'll have to deal with me. "We'd like three double rooms please." She ignored me. IGNORED ME! No one ignores me! Especially when I'm irritated. You never know what will happen.

She stayed silent as she stared at fang in a daze. Eyes looking a bit far away. How nice. Not. "HELLO?!" I was yelling at her and she still ignored me. I turned to Fang. "Go keep an eye on them." I pointed my finger at the rest of the Flock. They were bouncing on the furniture here in the lobby. Gazzy and Iggy were making something. I definitely don't want to know.

He just kept staring at me and staring at me. Until…"What…uh…Sorry Max ya okay." And he walked over to them. I turned to look at the girl.

"Now." I said stepping in her line of sight. "We'd like three rooms please. Two double and a single please." I smiled at her innocently. Muhahaha I am evil. Now she shall not take what is mine. Ohhh…look red and white mints. They look really taste. I'll just take a few. I took a couple handfuls. I popped one in y mouth. Mmmmmmmmm.

"Yes of course." She looked at the screen for a moment. "Here's your keys. Oh um… is he your boyfriend?" She asked looking over at Fang who was currently trying to get angel off the chair she was currently bouncing on.

"Oh…um…" think Max think. I smiled innocently. "Of course who would let that pass?" I asked her. She nodded frantically.

"Oh… I know I wouldn't. If you ever break up send him over to me would ya?" she looked hopeful at me.

"Oh yes. Of course." I said walking away and to the Flock as I caught Angel and carried her to the elevator and called nudge, Gazzy and Iggy over.

Once in I put angel down and popped a few more mints in my mouth. These are as good as cookies. Yum cookies. I started to get agitated as we went up a floor stopped went down then back up to the floor we were currently at and go down. I popped a few more mints in my mouth.

**Fangs P.O.V.**

Max was popping those mints in at an incredible rate. "I've got a bunch of coconuts. Yes I do. Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head." Max started singing. It sounded like bells.

"Max are you okay?" Nudge asked. "You're singing."

"Of course I am!" she said bouncing from foot to foot. "Don't you just love mints. They are so good!" she squealed. Oh My God. She's high on mints. How can this happen? "Oh…I love my self, I want you to loveme. When I feel down, I want you above me. I search myself, I want you to find me. I forget myself, I want you to remind me. I don't want anybody else. When I think about you I touch myself…Shalalalalala my oh my looks like the boy's to shy aint gonna kiss the girl…Take me with you I start to miss you, take my home I don't wanna be alone tonight…Cross my heart and hope to die…Oh she bangs she bangs…she moves she moves…she looks like a floor but she stings like a bee just like every girl in history!...It's peanut butter jelly time peanut butter jelly time. Way ya, way ya, here we go here we go it's peanut butter jelly peanut butter jelly peanut butter jelly peanut butter jelly peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat! Hehehe" she squealed again. This is amusing but kinda embarrassing. The Flock and I have sorta moved away from her and the strange looks she was getting.

"I wish I could fly…I don't know the reeeeeeeest buuuuut I'm a stiiiiiiiiiiiiiiill siiiiiiiiiiiiinging because I waaaaaaaaaaaaaant tooooo!" she was giggling hysterically now.

"Max are you going crazy?" Gazzy asked a bit frightened as we finally made it to the top floor.

"I AM NOT CRAZY! I'M JUST INSANE!! NOT EVEN THAT I'M PERFECTLY SANE!" she giggled. "Muhahahahahahahahaha." She was starting to scare me. As we started to walk out Max tripped and landed between the doors. She was sleeping. Wow. She is never having mints again. I hauled her down the hall to our room. Before I went in I gave Gazzy his key for him and Iggy, and Nudge her and Angels.

Opening the door I noticed the bed. The _only _bed. Why did we only have one bed? I sighed and tucked her into bed. All well I don't mind.

I had a shower and went back out to find Max still sleeping. I sat down on the chair across from the bed and watched her. She's always so relaxed and angelic when she's sleeping. And beautiful, can't leave that out. Jeez… I could follow this woman to the end of the world. I'm hers and no one can change that. I smiled at the thought, just a bit though.

* * *

please review and let me know what you think! i would really appreciate it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Max's POV**

I rolled over. hmm. This spot is so comfy. Wait a minute where am I? I sat up. fang was sitting across from me on a chair. "Hey." I yawned stretching out my wings and arms.

"Good evening. You were hilarious in the elevator by the way." he smiled a small smile. It brightened up my whole day.

"Hahaha very funny." I yawned again. "Hey what time is it?" i said just as my stomach growled. I blushed, most likely crimson.

"Why are you hungry?" I glared at him. "Almost ten. The kids have already ate. I told them to go ahead without us." he said getting up and coming to sit on the bed.

"Oh okay. Wait you haven't eaten yet?" I asked looking at him.

"No I wanted to wait for you to wake up." he chuckled, 'cause face it only fang can chuckle. "the girl at the front desk called. She wants her mints back." he smirked.

"Oh shut up I'm hungry. Is room service still available?" I asked yawning again. He nodded and handed me a menu.

* * *

An hour later and we were eating he was oddly quiet. Well it's normal for him to be quiet but it was a deafening silence. He was also looking at me. _He likes you!_Angel giggled in my head. Hey Ange?_ Ya?_ What is he thinking? Just 'cause you know I just curious. _Of you. and why there is only one bed. Now he's thinking about why you're staring at him and if he did something wrong when he kissed you those first couple times, like in that cave and on the dock._ Okay that's good enough. thanks. _No prob. Nudge wants to now if we can go shopping tomorrow. _Sure.

"Um... Max why did you only get one bed?" he asked as my face flushed.

"Well...uh...(insert nervous giggling)...the girl at the desk...she must have thought we were together or something...not like I was..." I trailed off. Giggling nervously.

"like you were what?" he asked with a smirk breaking out on his face. "Pissed?"

"N-no." I laughed nervously. "I can get it changed if you want." I said.

"No, it's okay." he smirked. "As long as I'm-" he was cut off by Nudge running in.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she hugged me. Huh?

"You said we could go shopping tomorrow. remember?" Angel said tapping her head. "Right after you got me to see what F-" i covered her mouth as she came up beside me. "Frosting's they were putting on the cakes downstairs for tomorrows deserts." she smiled at me as she finished. "_Sorry_, Didn't realize that was such a big deal." _Thanks for stopping me._ she giggled and ran back to her room.

"And we can go shopping for new clothes and we can get shoes and clothes! Max can we even go out for supper tomorrow? and lunch? Or and of course breaky!" she squealed and ran out slamming the door.

"_You _agreed to go _shopping_?" Fang asked.

"What Angel helped me to see what y-frosting was on the cake for tomorrow." I smiled nervously at him.

* * *

It was eleven and I still couldn't sleep. Fang had a stupid gross disgusting movie on. And then the typing on his laptop. Uh. I grabbed the remote from the stand beside the bed and turned gthe T.V. off.

"Hey!" Was the response i got and a punch in the leg. I kicked him back. "Why'd ya do that? i was watching it!" he pouted. He looked so adorable like that. his eyebrows scrunched together and lips so full and in a pout. So cute. I could just kiss him right now. WAIT! back up I did not just mean that.

"Well at least turn it down. Some people lie to _sleep_." i said kicking him again. Mainly to get that adorable pout of his face.

"What if I don't want to?" he was challenging me.

"i'll do this." I kicked him off the bed. "Don't make me pissed Fang. you'll regret it." he arched an eyebrow at me. Damn he was hot.

He got up and pinned me. "I'll regret it huh?" I pushed up and pinned him.

"Yep. you will 'cause it'll get your ass whipped." he smirked at me and guess what?! He kissed me! _Kissed me._ While we're in the middle of fighting.

We continued to kiss. Well...wait weren't we fighting...or something? He rolled us over again and he kissed me more urgently and passionately. He pulled back and put our foreheads together. "Really now." he smirked. "It seems I just got kissed back, not get the shit kicked outta me." this time I kissed him. "And apparently you want more."

"Maybe." i yawned. "Can we sleep now?" I asked pouting.

" Ya I suppose. Wait...you didn't run." he looked me in the eyes. "Why?"

"You have me pinned... and I kinda...like it." i smiled nervously at him.

"You do?" he kissed me then rolled over, "really?" he asked.

"Ya." I smiled more surely now.

**Fang's POV**

"Ya" she said. I smiled back at her smile on her face. Oh dear god I love this girl...no this woman. She yawned again.

"Get some sleep please. Other whys I'll get stuck with taking them shopping." I said scooting closer. She visible shuddered at the word shopping. i pecked her lips again and we went to sleep. Well she did.

She has such nice plump lips. So kissable and glossy. Her skin so soft to the touch. If...well hopefully she feels these same feelings as me. Other ways that just sucks.

* * *

Well there is the second chapi. please review. I decided to add this chapter before i know if anyone has read it yet. Which I dout since I just made the story about half and hour ago anyways. Bye hope someone's reading! And i also know where it's going! woohoo! LOL Thank you to I.M.F.A.N.G. or the unknown reader for the title thanks.

Ta-ta for now,

LIVIA


	3. Chapter 3

**Max's P.O.V.**

We were at a mall. what mall I have no clue. Anyways we were sitting down for lunch and we had like a bazillion bags. It was all _me _caring all the bags too. See we have the boys who think they're all macho and buff, can do anything really, and guess who carries the bags? them? Oh not that's too much work for them.

_** Flashback **_

_"Fang can you hold this for a sec I gotta tie up my shoe." I asked pushing my one tiny little bag that had _his_ stuff in it._

_"No, sorry I can't, it's just too much work for me to do." I smiled sweetly at me as my heart beat quickened. Damn him._

_"Iggy could-"_

_"No I might get a cut from the bag." Oh for fuck's sake._

_"Gazzy c-"_

_"No." I skipped down the ailes to the toy section that angel and Nudge were looking at tamagotchis or whatever there called. Stupid little machines._

_" What? Why can't you hold it for one second? One fucking second?" I asked, pouting and stomping my foot. Yes very girlie I know._

_"Because we can't. Under by-law 1 that guys can't carry bags shopping." Iggy and fang said together._

_"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL! What kind of rule is that?" I was practically screaming._

_"Language Max. The ones we started writing after you stuck us with half the bags last time. What?_

_"Fine. You stupid pricky-dolt-son's of a bitches- dick heads." I think I'm PMSing...hmmm._

_"Language Max." Iggy said._

_"Oh shut up."_

**_ End flashback _**

See what I have to put up with 24/7? "Max can we go to Niagra falls on the Canadian side? The have these stores all over the place and a great big arcade attached to a BP (Boston Pizza) and you can get all these prizes. Oh please Max please?" Nudge and angel pleaded. Don't look at the eyes. I glaced over and they had Bambi eyes. SHIT.

"Language Max. We seem to have to tell you that a lot lately." Angel said. I glared at her. "It shouldn't matter if you're PMSing or not but you really shouldn't take it out on all of us. And swearing just shows your lack of knowledge and you don't want to be a dolt do you?" She asked. **(my teacher actually said that I found it hilarious. Only didn't use the word dolt. she said it was rude...hehehehe)**

"Well no but wait isn't dolt a swear?" she shook her head. "YES!" I whisper/yelled.

_You should finish up your shopping. Fly to the Comfort inn on the main street of Niagara falls on the Canadian side. There is a really cute little store there you should go to. _the voice said. Wait a minute...

"Did you just say that there's a really cute little store in Niagara falls? Are you on something?" everyone just ignored me knowing I was talking to the voice. How supportive they are.

"Well Max we just don't want to get on your bad side today." Angel hugged me and picked up her one of many build-a-bears she made today. And made the boys pick up all the bags. She winked at me.

"Thanks." I picked her up and lead them back to the hotel.

* * *

**Anyways did you like it? Want me to continue? REVIEW! If you want me to. Any suggestions then tell me. Any critism tell me and if possible be MEAN about it. I don't mind. Sorry I'm just a little pissy right now. I truly am sorry. But seriously I know where it's going but if people want to make any suggestions then make them. I really don't care if you don't want to be nice or polite about it. I love blunt people.**

**H&K (IDKY I just feel like giving them today. And the fact I just ate red food colored candy most likely has something to do with my mood. Stupid ADHD or whatever it is. Who cares I definitely don't.)**

**LIVIA**

**p.s if you review it encourages me to write quicker! Just a heads up!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Max's POV**

We were flying over The Falls right at this moment. It was soooooooooooo pretty. It was the middle of the night because we ended up staying at the hotel a bit long. The kids wanted to have a quick nap first to store uo their energy for the flight here. One hour turned into six or seven hours but all well.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaax!" Nudge whined.

"Yes, sweetie?" I said sweetly. A little to sweetly. hm... I think I am PMSing....Nah it can't be...wait....one....two...

"I'm hungry. Can we stop now?" She pouted. How can she be hungry? We ate an hour ago before we left. And she's not the one carrying _all_ the luggage and crap that we bought today.

"Yes we'll just land over there...and go check in at the Comfort inn, 'kay?" she nodded. "Oh and boys thanks for helping me with all these bags. Not." I mutter the not...they all smiled.

"Why you're welcome Max." They all said.

"Hey max. These bags are really uncomfortable to lay on. Couldn't someone else carry me?" Total asked. Wait since when was I carrying him? **(Did I forget him in the other chapters? I think I might've...opps...poor Total.)**

"Well..._should _carry you but heaven forbid they break a _nail._" I snarled.

We landed and I piled all the bags and Total on top of Fang and Iggy, much to their protests. hehehe.

"I went in with angel and Nudge, while Gazzy made sure that the other two things- I have decide that they should not be called their names or by anything else til they apologize and Fang even said that he...liked me. Oops I thought his name, oops again I thought his instead of its...oops-don't put the bags down.

"Hi can I help you?" Asked a really cheery red head. I hate red-heads...no offense to red-heads just really bad experiences with them like the red-haired wonder back in Virgina and just never mind...

"Yes I would like two double rooms and a single please." she nodded and started typing something on the computer. I noticed that there was mints on the counter and decided to grab a few.

"Here are your keys. please enjoy your stay!" she said happily again as I walked out.

"Come on guys. Lets go to sleep so we can go look around in the morning. I'm tired, and it just couldn't be that I carried like a bazillion bags today could it?' I said with heavy sarcasm.

"Ok!" and we went to bed.

_Early the next morning at dawn_

"Max...Max...MAX...come on Max wake up!" Fang whined poking me in the eye. Since when was he this...emotional?...and whinny?

"Ok I'm up what do you want for the love of god so I can go back to sleep." I said groggily.

"I'm sorry." he said looking very suspicious. hmm...

"For what?" I asked.

"For being mean, for waking you up and for ripping up your shirt." he held up my _favorite_ top.

"What... the...my top." i stuttered. It was my best top too. But he did apologize. So maybe he is sorry. "WHY DID YOU RIP IT TO SHREDS!" I asked.

"I didn't mean to...I was frustrated with angel annoying me and I grabbed something so I would put a dent in the wall or something and it sorta turned out it was your top and I honestly am..." he stopped when he seen my glare.

"Fine appology excepted now let me sleep before the kids wake-" they all came in excited and happy. "up." I finished. huh isn't that ironic? Not.

"MAX! MAX! MAX! MAX! MAX! MAX! MAX! MAX! MAX! MAX! MAX! MAX!" Nudge and Angel said together. Oh dear god. _MAX! We gotta go to the arcade! _

"Max. So can we?" she said angelically.

"Maybe let's see what we all want to do first okay sweetie?" she nodded. "Okay what do we want to do today?" I asked.

"Shopping!" Nudge squealed.

"Arcade! I want the really big white bear that kinda looks like Celeste but doesn't have any clothes but I could probably find some that would fit her!"Angel said quietly. She probably felt my headache before I did. At least it wasn't that bad like my other ones.

"Ripley's Believe it or not!" Gazzy yelled at the top of his little lungs...ok a bit quieter but still pretty loud.

"No we should totally do mini golf." Iggy said matching Gazzy's tone. Oh dear god.

"Quiet!" Angel yelled. "Max has a slight headache but is still to b-witchy to admit it to herself and you guys are just making it worse. So quiet." she said jutting out her chin. she makes me so proud... "Max. I know I'm all grown up. But why do you have to-" I glared at her and wiped myself of any stray tears that my body has rejected from me. Stupid body.

"Oh SHIT!" I yelled as I ran to the bathroom to pee. Damn it I started I thought to myself.

"Fang you need to go with Iggy and Gazzy to go get some Tampons and Pads for Max. Angel and I will take care of her. Now go." Nudge said.

**Fangs POV**

"So is that why Max has been really mean lately?" Iggy asked. "And totally a softy?" added Gazzy.

"I HAVE NOT BEEN MEAN OR A SOFTIE!!!" Max squreeched from the bathroom. "But if you could go get those thingies that Nudge told you to go get that would be helpful. I'd go..but I have no clue what I'm getting. OH OOH and get some chocolate too... And cookies. CHOCOLATE COOKIES!!!" she must be smiling off into the distance right now thinking about those cookies. Wait mint chocolate chip cookies!"

"Get going guys. Don't want her to bleed to death do you?" Nudge said.

"WHAT! That can happen?" Gazzy and Iggy yelled.

"of course not but we should get going come on guys." I said as I pulled their shirts to get them moving. After I grabbed the Max card from her pants from yesterday.

_At the store...five minutes later_

"What kind do we get? There is a ton of things here. What do we get?" Gazzy asked staring with a mixture of disgust and awe at all the products.

"Why don't we just get some of each then and she can choose from that?" Iggy suggested. Hmm....

"I don't know, but she could get pretty pissed at us. Alwell." I said as I started grabbing some of each of every kind.

_Back at the hotel an hour later_

It took us an hour to get back walking with all the stuff. Who knew Tampax boxes weighed about two pounds each. And 56 pads in a box weighed about three pounds each and that...well you get the point. Iggy was carrying the most because well we told himm that it was all even...Although Gazzy and i only had 15 bags each. Or a bit more.

"What took you guys so lon-" Nudge and Angel were cut off with how many bags we carried in. "OMG! What the heck did you get?" The exclaimed.

"Well...a bit of this and a bit of that." We all chuckled nervously.

Well guess what? Max freaked when she seen how much was there. We were in deep doodoo.

* * *

Ok well did you like it? I'll try to post as soon as possible. What should they do? I'll have a vote on my profile! Please vote!


End file.
